Coming of Age
Synopsis PC Tom Nicholson delays his 21st birthday celebrations to join PC Bellamy in pursuit of two armed and dangerous criminals, but takes one risk too many. Meanwhile, Vernon finds himself blowing his own trumpet after hiring out a brass band to Lord Ashfordly. Full Summary The local brass band misses an appointment because of bad management. Vernon steps in to become the agent of the band. He succeeds in convincing Lord Ashfordly to hire the band to play for a group of American air base veterans from World War II. However, the leader of the band dislikes Americans. Elsewhere, a local car thief is released from prison and drives for a contact, but he suddenly is mixed up in an armed robbery. Cast * Ryan Early as PC Tom Nicholson * Eamon Boland as George Sugden * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * Clare Calbraith as Dr Tricia Summerbee * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * Peter Benson as Bernie Scripps * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * Geoffrey Hughes as Vernon Scripps * Rob Spendlove as Terry Michin * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * William Simon as Alf Ventress * Duncan Bell as Sgt Dennis Merton * Tanya Myers as Mrs. Sutton * Michelle Hardwick as Lesley Sutton * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Ashfordly * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * Matthew Dunster as Jimmy Sutton * Tom Clark Hill as Gene Ackerman * Peter Diamond as Stunt Co-ordinator Gallery File:ComingofAge1.png|Tricia and Mike comes back to see a brass band leave the pub File:ComingofAge2.png|Tricia and Mike bid goodnight File:ComingofAge3.png|Vernon mutters about the noise the brass band made that evening File:ComingofAge4.png|As Tricia got home, she is approached by an injured man File:ComingofAge5.png|Gina and Mike discuss of their surprise birthday party to Tom File:Triciacures.png|Tricia cures the injured man and tells him to go to hospital File:ComingofAge6.png|Alf and Mike pitch in for Tom's birthday party food File:ComingofAge7.png|Merton alerts everyone after an armed robbery occurred in the Midlands File:ComingofAge8.png|One of the convicts was local Jimmy Sutton File:ComingofAge9.png|Merton and Mike decide to check Jimmy's mum File:ComingofAge10.png|Jimmy's mum was rough on answering Merton's question File:MaSutton.png|Ma Sutton confirms that Jimmy hasn't been to her house File:ComingofAge11.png|Tom complains that he was getting old as they check tax disc File:ComingofAge12.png|Merton and Mike turn up just as Tricia makes her rounds with her client File:LesleySutton.png|Jimmy's wife tells the police that her husband decided to turn clean File:ComingofAge13.png|Tom finally finds a car with an outdated tax disc which Phil worries File:ComingofAge14.png|Charlie tells Vernon he is hosting a party to former American airmen File:ComingofAge15.png|Moments later, Tom embarrasses Charlie and his expired tax disc File:GeorgeSugden.png|The brass band comes back that day realizing they were late on schedule File:ComingofAge16.png|Gina suggest a better booking person which Vernon pitches in File:ComingofAge17.png|Tricia tells Merton about the injured man she treated last night File:ComingofAge18.png|Jimmy and Terry hide in Lord Ashfordly's estate File:ComingofAge19.png|Jimmy gets too worrisome of the outcomes if the person they shot dies File:TerryMichin.png|Terry calms Jimmy that they will get out of Aidensfield File:ComingofAge20.png|Mike tells what the neighbors saw if Jimmy Sutton was present File:ComingofAge21.png|Tom and Phil find themselves checking tax disc again File:ComingofAge22.png|Vernon tries to sell the local brass band to play in the party File:ComingofAge23.png|Merton and Mike still finds no answer from Ma Sutton File:ComingofAge24.png|Vernon finally makes Lord Ashfordly to say yes File:ComingofAge25.png|Leslie tells Mike that Jimmy can be easily led File:TriciaSeries11.png|Tricia comes by to check Darren Sutton File:ComingofAge26.png|Jimmy's panic gets into Terry's nerves as Terry calms him down File:ComingofAge27.png|Tom ask Alf if he can join him tomorrow for his birthday File:ComingofAge28.png|Merton orders Alf and Mike to watch over the Sutton' if Jimmy shows up File:ComingofAge29.png|Tom feels underused in the force but Alf tells him he's still learning File:ComingofAge30.png|Vernon tells George about playing in Lord Ashfordly's party File:GeorgeSugden1.png|Despite oppositions about the Americans, George agrees File:ComingofAge31.png|Gina tells Phil that Vernon is in his schemes with the brass band File:ComingofAge32.png|Tom tells his love about the brass band with nostalgia with his grandad File:ComingofAge33.png|Gina and Phil both find the answer for the music for Tom's party File:ComingofAge34.png|Tom visits his wife that evening File:ComingofAge35.png|Leslie begs Jimmy to turn himself over File:ComingofAge36.png|Jimmy tells they will be together after he gets out of the country File:ComingofAge37.png|Merton wants Mike and Alf to continue watching the Sutton' next day File:ComingofAge38.png|Merton gives Phil and Tom a new job File:MertonandTom.png|They find themselves tracking people down over their parking fines File:ComingofAge39.png|Merton also congratulates Tom's 21st birthday File:ComingofAge40.png|Terry tells Jimmy they will escape out of Britain that evening to Spain File:ComingofAge41.png|Jimmy and Terry will escape out using the old airfield nearby File:ComingofAge42.png|Lord Ashfordly's American guests soon arrives File:GeneAckerman.png|Gene introduces the rest of G.I.'s File:ComingofAge43.png|Lord Ashfordly decides to pay his parking fines to keep the police out File:TomSalutes.png|Tom takes things too seriously File:ComingofAge44.png|George gets curious on Gene Ackerman File:ComingofAge45.png|Tom begs Phil if he could drive but Phil denies File:ComingofAge46.png|The Americans sing along to the brass band's music "Over There" File:ComingofAge47.png|George Sugden reveals that his wife was taken advantage by Gene in 1943 File:ComingofAge48.png|George pours his pint over Gene's head File:GeorgeSugden2.png|George was happy that he finally met Gene File:ComingofAge49.png|As Tom and Phil leave the estate, Tom saw a figure in the woods File:ComingofAge50.png|Tom was eager to investigate which Phil allows File:ComingofAge51.png|The station confirms that Jimmy is accompanied with the dangerous Terry File:ComingofAge52.png|Leslie finally tells Mike that Jimmy came home last night File:ComingofAge53.png|As Phil looks for Tom, he notices fresh tyre tracks File:ComingofAge54.png|Leslie hands over the money Jimmy gave and his hide spot File:ComingofAge55.png|Tricia confirms the man that came to her clinic two nights ago File:ComingofAge56.png|Merton orders Mike to meet up with Phil and Tom to look for Jimmy File:ComingofAge57.png|Phil comes across Terry and Jimmy's get away car File:ComingofAge58.png|Phil tries his best to turn in Terry and Jimmy File:ComingofAge59.png|Phil tries to divert away the gun set at him File:ComingofAge60.png|Tom hears Terry's gun fire File:ComingofAge61.png|Phil has been shot on his thigh File:ComingofAge62.png|Terry decides to use the wounded Phil as a hostage to get away File:ComingofAge63.png|Tom volunteers to be the hostage to save Phil File:ComingofAge64.png|Terry agrees despite Phil's opposition File:ComingofAge65.png|Terry and Jimmy soon drive away with Tom File:ComingofAge66.png|Phil struggles to radio back for help to the car File:ComingofAge67.png|Mike comes by but Phil has collapsed on the ground File:ComingofAge68.png|Charlie refuses to pay back Vernon after the commotion the band made File:ComingofAge69.png|Mike comes by but to find no answer from Vernon File:ComingofAge70.png|Mike comes back and finds Phil and tells Mike that Tom is a hostage File:ComingofAge71.png|Mike radios back to the station for help immediately File:ComingofAge72.png|Jimmy and Terry decide to drive around the back roads to the airfield File:ComingofAge73.png|Phil is soon rescued as Merton orders Mike to check the back roads File:ComingofAge74.png|Tom tries to escape but Terry was really licensed to kill File:ComingofAge75.png|The trio finally arrives at Foxton Aerodrome File:ComingofAge76.png|Mike continues his search for Jimmy and Terry's car File:ComingofAge77.png|Tom tries his best to give Jimmy up File:ComingofAge78.png|Tom tells that the security guard they shot didn't die File:ComingofAge79.png|Alf and Merton soon solve how Jimmy and Terry will get out by air File:ComingofAge80.png|Merton radios Mike to go to Foxton Aerodrome Category:Episodes Category:Series Eleven